This invention relates to music audio player devices and more particularly to systems that include headphone listening devices. The new audio music system uses an existing headphone jack (i.e., this is the standard analog headphone jack that connects to wired headphones) of a music audio player (i.e., portable CD player, portable cassette player, portable A.M./F.M. radio, laptop/desktop computer, portable MP3 player, and the like) to connect a battery powered transmitter for digital wireless transmission of a signal to a set of battery powered receiver headphones.
Use of music audio headphones with music audio player devices such as portable CD players, portable cassette players, portable A.M./F.M. radios, laptop/desktop computer, portable MP3 players and the like, have been in use for many years. These systems incorporate an audio source having an analog headphone jack to which headphones may be connected by wire.
There are also known wireless headphones that may receive A.M. and F.M. radio transmissions. However, they do not allow use of a simple plug in (i.e., plug in to the existing analog audio headphone jack) battery powered transmitter for connection to any music audio player device jack, such as the above mentioned music audio player devices, for coded wireless transmission and reception by headphones of audio music for private listening without interference where multiple users occupying the same space are operating wireless transmission devices. Existing audio systems make use of electrical wire connections between the audio source and the headphones to accomplish private listening to multiple users.
There is a need for a battery powered simple connection system for existing music audio player devices (i.e., the previously mentioned music devices), to allow coded digital wireless transmission (using a battery powered transmitter) to a headphone receiver (using battery powered receiver headphones) that accomplishes private listening to multiple users occupying the same space without the use of wires.